Footsteps
by RavenRois
Summary: Tamaki crashed & burned. Everything he holds dear is slipping from his grasp turning him into an aloof, down in the dumps, alcoholic. To reflect on his life,he decided to go spend some time by himself in his villa where he had an unexpected encounter with a woman who literally just appeared out of nowhere. Promising to help him out with things he welcomed her into his life.
1. Encounter

I

_"The time now is 11:34, to everyone who are still up in their homes or still partyin' out we would just like to remind you that we are expecting some heavy snowing tomorrow morning, probably around 3 a.m. till 8a.m. so we advise you to grab some extra blankets, grab a hot coco with mallows on top and of course my new album and you'll sure to feel warm! Anyway I'm you're DJ for the hour, DJ Romeo and I'm waiting for your calls! Again people, only 9 days before Christmas!..." _The man on the radio continued to blabber about several other stuff until finally he put on some music.

"Finally he stopped talking…oh well no other station to choose from…." Tamaki told himself and focused on the road ahead of him. He has been driving for a couple of hours now and would really love to be in his villa up in the mountains by now. It has been around 30 minutes since the last car passed by him and it was on its way down.

"Oh geez…. Stay awake…." Tamaki told himself out loud after he yawned for the hundredth time already then he started singing along with the song on the radio. "….cause I'll need you and I'll miss you and now I wonder! ... If I could fall into the sky do you think time will pass me by….." he sang out loud as he tapped his fingers. As he was about to take a turn, he saw something.

"What the hell is that?! It's glowing!" He squinted his eyes a bit due to the light and the next thing he knew he seemed to hit something. His airbag inflated and for a while he rested his head on it and sighed.

"That was close… I thought I was going to die" He told himself then he remembered that he hit something, the crossing light.

At first he was hesitant to get down. Millions of crazy stuff went to his mind , like what it is an alien and it was going to abduct him for being extremely beautiful or what if it was Rudolph the reindeer but then he brushed that thought off since he remembered that Rudolph's nose is glowing red and so it's impossible for him to glow like that. After moments of hesitation and shaking off his fear, he opened the door slowly and cautiously went out his car and checked out what he has hit.

"Oh no…. no…. no…. I'm in big trouble…" He said as soon as he saw a woman in a thin white flowy silk dress lying several inches from his car. He went near her and checked for vital signs.

"Oh my…. She's still alive!" he exclaimed as he stood up and went back to his car and grabbed a long brown fur coat. He went back to the woman and wrapped her in it. She was shaking and was unconscious. It didn't look like she was wounded or anything. It seemed as if she just collapsed. Tamaki placed her in the back seat of his car then he got into the driver's seat and thought for a while on what he should do.

"If I go back down now to the hospital….. No that won't be an option that would be another 3 hours…" he said then he looked at his phone "Of course no signal…. Looks like the best choice for me now is to go straight to the villa and call someone through landline…. Just 30 more minutes…. That won't be bad… but geez she's shivering…." Tamaki said as he started his engine and looked back at the woman behind him. He was shaking his head slowly left to right and sighed. "What a luck I have….now this.." he told himself.

Finally, they arrived at his villa. He stopped his car in front of the huge Iron Gate with some serious iron works and intricate designs. He went down his car scrambled for his keys in his coats jacket then opened the gate. He got back in his car and drove past the gates, went down and closed the gate and went back to his car and drove up to his house.

The driveway to the house was lined with several trees which made the place extra gloomy because of the weather and the lack of leaves on its branches. The house was made of red brick and polished wood. It was huge and there was a fountain in front of it with statues of 5 cherubs trying to peek and climb the huge cup in the middle where the water comes out in the summer.

Tamaki stopped the car in front of the house and went out to open the front door. The front door was simple, without any carvings just a couple of ringlets as knobs and a small keyhole but were made of heavy wood. Once the doors where open Tamaki went back to his car and opened the door to the back seat and slowly carried the woman out of the car.

_"She's so light… it feels as if I'm carrying a pillow or something"_ He thought as he walked towards the front door. Once inside he placed the woman down to the long velvety red sofa and immediately closed the door.

"It's freezing out there…. And even in here… I shouldn't have told them to leave the villa for winter…. Oh well… I wanted to be completely alone for some time…" he told himself and sighed. Then he realized that it was dark inside the house, the only reason why he hasn't tripped on anything is because he knew the place by heart, he designed and decorated it anyway. He then moved towards the wall near the front door and felt for the switch. He's got it but turns out there was no power at the moment.

"Now that's just great!" He said and growled a bit getting annoyed then he remembered the woman on the couch. "Oh she must be freezing… I have to start some fire" He said and he quickly moved towards the cabinet near him and felt for the flashlight. When he got it, he turned it on and went find some match or lighter, he ended up with a match. He walked towards the fireplace just across the sofa and threw in some firewood and started some fire. After a while it started to get a bit warmer. He pulled the sofa closer to the fireplace.

_"She's still asleep… but she stopped shivering already."_ He thought as he crouched beside the woman looking at her.

"Even with only the light of from the fireplace she seemed as if she is glowing…." He said as he stared at her. He noticed how pale her skin was, how smooth and silky it looked that the silk dress seemed to cascade down her body. Her face was small, her lips where thin but were pink without any chops, her nose was small and not that pointy of flat, just right for her face and he thought of how much he'd like to see her eyes when she wakes up. He then realized that as he was staring at her, he felt like he was going to fall in love with her or something. He quickly stood up and laughed at himself.

"Can't learn your lesson huh? Tamaki…" He told himself then he picked up his flash light and made his way to the kitchen to heat up some water and made some tea.

After a while he went back to the living room with two cups in hand. He placed the other cup in the coffee table near the sofa and he sipped from his own cup. He looked at the woman on the sofa and realized that she was moving. He immediately placed his cup down and went towards her.

The woman sat up slowly placing a hand on her fore head. Then she looked up at him. He froze from where he stood. _"Oh my…. She's ….so…. beautiful"_ he thought as he stared into her big brown eyes. She looked like some innocent lost doll. Her hair which was cut short, till just around her jaw line was a bit messy. If she wasn't wearing the silky flowy dress he'd thought that she was some pretty dude.

"Hello…." The woman said with a smile on her face. Tamaki then realized that his jaw dropped just as he was looking at her.

"Ohh… uhhmmm Hi…" he managed to say then he sat on the sofa. "Tell me… are you feeling any pain in your body? Does your head hurt or do you feel like you have any bruises?" Tamaki asked looking worried.

The woman moved her legs and slowly placed her feet on the floor. "It's a bit cold" she said in a soft voice.

"Huh?" Tamaki said and realized that she needed something to keep her feet warm. "Oh… wait here… I'll get something.." He said as he stood up and went upstairs. After a couple of minutes he went back down with two fluffy sleepers with bunny faces. He saw that the woman haven't moved and was still sitting staring at the fire, her feet were lifted a bit from the floor. He then approached her and kneeled on one knee and gentlyplaced fluffy sleepers on her dainty feet.

"Look at that! Looks like you're just the same size as my friend…. I hope you like bunnies….. cause he sure does love them…" Tamaki said as he got up and sat right next to the woman. He reached for the cup of tea and handed it to the woman who smiled at him and took a couple of sips from the cup and placed in on a side table beside her.

"So uhhhmmm… are you sure you're alright? You see… you can tell me if you need anything…. Anyway, I planned to call an ambulance or something a while ago but my phone's got no signal and the power is still out." Tamaki explained looking at her. He was still perplexed with her beauty, it was androgynous but sweet and seemed perfect.

"Oh… ok… anyway don't worry about me I'm just fine…." She said smiling at him.

"So…. Uhhhmmm…. What were you doing out there in this hour and in this weather wearing only that?" Tamaki asked, then he remembered the glow he saw on the road before he hit something._ "She seemed to be just fine…. So what did I hit then"_ He thought.

"HHHHmmmm… so how should I explain this…" The woman said and suddenly she looked like she was deep in thought.

"Did you got hit by my car?" Tamaki inquired.

"I don't think so…. But I sort of fainted I guess…. You stopped just in time…." She replied.

"Well… that's good to hear. Anyway about my question….and in addition to those who should we call or inform…. Are you with someone? Were you lost? Where are you from?" Tamaki asked so many questions that boggled his woman just laughed.

"What's so funny?" Tamaki added.

"You sure are full of questions Tamaki" She replied hugging the fur coat to her body closer.

"How'd you know me?!" Tamaki exclaimed. "Do I know you?!" He added as he stood up and felt the creeps on his back.

"More questions…. Now why don't you just sit down and I'll try to answer every one of them" The woman said calmly as she reached for his hand and gently pulled him down to sit.

" So how about I start with my name…. I'm Haruhi…. Nice to meet you Tamaki" She said and extended a hand to him which he hesitantly shook. "My…. Her hands are small and soft" he thought as he shook her hands.

" Ok so how do I explain this without freaking you out….." Haruhi thought out loud.

"Should I be freaked out?" Tamaki asked a bit confused.

"I don't think so…. Anyway…. You don't have to call or tell anyone about me… I've got no one here, as of this moment I only have you. I'm not lost and where I'm from, that is something I can't tell you. I don't know what time it is but I know it's dark outside and regarding my clothes well I don't know… I got here wearing these. I know you but I'm sure that you don't know me. You can scan your list of women and none of them is me I swear." Haruhi explained smiling at Tamaki who looked more confused than ever.

"Let me guess your next question would be what am I doing here then, right?" She said, then Tamaki nodded his head. He wanted to say a lot of things to her but he can't seem to open his mouth to start because he doesn't know where to start.

"You're my assignment, Tamaki" Haruhi said with a wink

"WHAT? You're going to kill me or abduct me or something?!" Tamaki said jumping out his seat.

"No! No! No! you've got it all wrong!" Haruhi exclaimed as she stood up. The coat that wrapped around her fell to the ground as she stood up. Tamaki then instantly turned red after noticing how scantily dressed she was. The white silky flowly dress was quite short showing off her legs and the thin straps of her dress hanged loosely to her petite frame. The dress seemed to give off a silhouette of her body.

"Hey! What's with the blushing and awkward look?!" Haruhi demanded taking a step closer to Tamaki who instantly looked away from her.

"Nothing…" He replied then he took of his coat and placed it around her. "Now that's better… so ok where were we?" He asked as he sat back down and sighed.

"Oh yeah! You were accusing me of , killing or abducting you but that's not the case. Now listen to me. I know the predicament that you are in right now and you are actually some sort of a lottery winner." Haruhi explained and laughed.

"Lottery winner? What? Everything you said just made this conversation more confusing that it already is and you said that you know the predicament that I'm in… but I believe that you won't understand and besides what are you a stalker or something?" Tamaki said.

"Ouch…. I'm no stalker… As I said you are my assignment. You won the lottery because, to pick my first assignment we rolled the wheel and your name came out. I can't give you any more details though but listen. I'd be with you for quite some time, but for now let me ask you to please cooperate with me. I can't afford to fail on my first assignment!" Haruhi explained.

"So what are you? Why'd did that wheel picked me? How come I'm you're assignment? Come on give me answers not more things to ask about" Tamaki said.

" I'll be a companion…. You were picked because…. Oh well, there is no exact explanation for it but what I know is that we are sent to people who need help… and you mister feel like you need some serious help."

"This conversation is over…. Your making my head spin and I don't get what you're trying to explain. It's almost 2 a.m. and I really need to go to sleep… If there is anyone who need help here, my dear I think it's you. Here…" Tamaki said as he handed her a key and a flashlight.

" This is the key to one of the rooms upstairs, to the room on the end of the hall and also a flashlight. Each room has a lamp; there should be some match in the drawer near each bed. You're creeping me out but I just can't kick out a woman in need out in this weather alone, especially one as delicate and beautiful as you. " Tamaki said with a smile then he turned around and made his way to the stairs.

"Wait! I'm sorry if I scared you or anything but what I'm saying is true!" Haruhi exclaimed

"Of course it is…now I'll go to sleep and you better do too" Tamaki said with a yawn. "I'll see how I can help you go home tomorrow.." he said as he continued up the stairs, moments later Haruhi heard a door open and closed gently .

"But I can't go home if I don't help you…." Haruhi whispered to herself. She sighed and she slowly made her way up the stairs and into the room she was told to sleep in to.

From the outside she was expecting some small room but when she opened the door she was welcomed by a carpeted spacious room. In the middle was a fluffy looking white bed. She went in the room, closed the door and tried to retrieve the matches and then lit the lamp afterwards.

Once the room was illuminated by the lamp's light she was able to appreciate the room better. She jumped on the bed and pulled the fluffy comforters towards her to warm herself, there was also a blanket underneath and she laid her head on the soft pillows stack on the headboard of the bed. To her right were a small round table and a Victorian chair, above it was a Rococo inspired painting. To her left was an arched window with a small sofa beneath it. She laid back comfortably on the bed and noticed that there was a painting of the clouds on the ceiling, reason why the lights were on the walls, there were 2 English lamp post like lamps installed on each walls and if there was an electricity then it would be the ones illuminating the room and not the lamp.

"hhhmmm… but I guess I like it this way…" Haruhi whispered to herself as she turned and looked at the flame inside the lamp on the bedside table, moving gracefully as if dancing to some tune. "Be a light that guides his way….I guess I can do that" she continued then she smiled and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_**Note: Well, Hello there! That was chapter 1. Please do leave a review! I'd really love to hear from you guys ;)))**_

_*I actually posted the whole story like months ago but I saw several mistakes and wanted to change somethings so I deleted the other chapters and just going to post them when I finish editing them.*_


	2. Misfortunes

II

"No! No!...Wait!" Tamaki screamed as he quickly sat up his bed. He was panting and was covered in cold sweat. He then placed a hand over his eye and closed it for a while, since he felt dizzy for sitting up that quickly. He sighed.

"What a way to start the morning…" he mumbled as he looked out his window. It looked gloomy outside and it was as if the whole forest outside was covered in a blanket of white stood up, slowly made his way to the bathroom and got the water running on the tub. He felt the need to have some hot bath to fully wake him up.

_"Hhhhmmm looks like the heater is on…._" He thought as he started to take off his clothes and went in the tub with hot water._ "Now that's better"_ he thought. He then reached for a glass near his tub and poured himself some whiskey.

_" So that dream again…. I'm just tired of being left behind by people I guess…"_ He rested his head on the mini pillow on the end of the tub.

_"Why do I feel like I'm always left behind? Why?... or maybe it's me… maybe I'm the problem….but what else should I do? It's such a shame, they probably are making fun of me right now…. Laughing at how stupid and blind I can get. Maybe they are also right, I'm self-absorbed and may tend to step into their boundaries a lot…. Oh jeez… I don't know anymore. Should I blame them? Or Should I blame me? I can't just clean my hands that easily…. For I too… have sinned many… many times…"_ he thought to himself then he heard noises coming from down stairs. He sat up and listened then he remembered.

"The woman from last night!" he exclaimed realizing that she must already be awake. He then finished taking a bath then he dried himself grabbed some sweater and pants then went straight down stairs. He was only about to enter the kitchen area when he smelled something delightful.

"Good Morning Tamaki!" Haruhi greeted with a huge smile on her face. "Now, don't just stand there" Haruhi said as she took his hand and pulled him towards a chair and made him sit down. She then quickly went over the preparation table and grabbed a plate and a cup and placed them on the table were Tamaki was sitting. He noticed that she was still in the same clothes she was wearing the night before and was still using his jacket.

"Tadaa!" she exclaimed as she presented to him the breakfast for the morning. Tamaki almost started drooling since it has been a while since he has had some homemade breakfast. On his plate was a fluffy looking omelet, a cut up sausage, some bacon strips and pancakes. He was also served with a hot cup of coco with mallows in it.

"Wow….. I mean I didn't asked you to do all this but… wow thanks a lot" Tamaki said as he started munching on the food. In his mind he thought if he should be eating something made by someone he barely knows but then he pushed the thought aside as the taste of each item on his plate melted in his mouth.

"No problem! Anyway I turned on the heater as you have noticed and the power's back and I cleaned up a bit…. Anyway as I said I'd be staying with you for a while so you don't have to worry about house work that's part of the package anyway and besides it doesn't look like you'll do a good job on cleaning and cooking so I'll take the liberty of doing those tasks…." Haruhi explained.

"Wait… hold it right there…. You're saying that you'll be staying in herewith me for a while… but I haven't approved of that yet so try not to make yourself feel at home. Just finish your breakfast and we'll call the cops, I gotta turn you over to them. I don't know you and I'm not sure if it's safe to be around you…you might be a killer or a lunatic or something…. I mean not that you look like one, cause you're not near any of the two but…. Don't you find it rude to seem at home in a house of someone you barely know?" Tamaki said.

"You really want me out of here…. First of all you can try and boot me out of this place but you won't succeed besides I challenge you to go on and call the cops, you'll just end up making a fool of yourself because as I said I'm not from anywhere around here and I really have no one in this realm of yours and as of the moment you are the only one I have. You also don't have to worry about me being a psycho killer or something… the only harm you'll get for having me around is hhmmmm…. It depends I guess" Haruhi said with a playful smile.

" You are one heck of a crazy lady you know that. Can you hear yourself?" Tamaki asked getting kind of annoyed because he is still confused with the motives of this girl. "Also I'll really throw you out of here because first of all the reason why I went here is because I want to be alone and I won't be alone if you stick around."

"I know that….you want to be alone but you won't be. I'm here. Besides let me tell you something" Haruhi said as she sat down on a chair right beside Tamaki. " If I leave you here alone, something bad will happened." She said with a serious face in her eyes.

"Now what? Now you're a fortune teller?" He said looking into her big brown eyes.

"Nope… I'm here to help you …" She said in a gentle voice.

"Ok, that's it! Thank you for the wonderful breakfast but I have to call the authorities now. " Tamaki said as he got up his chair and went into the wall adjacent to the table and picked up the phone on the wall and dialed the police stations number. It was ringing and then someone picked up.

"Good morning! How may I help you?" Said a gentle voice from the other side of the line.

"Uhhmmm Hello good morning… I'd just like to ask for some help regarding some matter… you see " Tamaki then explained over the phone the details of what happened last night. He somehow felt that something was wrong but anyway he continued to blabber on about his story.

"Oh… is that so? So you want to help the girl go home… now that's so nice of you but you see we can't do that?" The person on the other line said

"Why is that?!" Tamaki exclaimed then he heard a giggle from the other side of the line. He turned around after hearing someone walking behind him giggling. What he saw almost made him run through the wall. It was Haruhi. She stepped into the dining room from the kitchen area holding a banana on her ear and was talking on it as if it was a telephone receiver. Tamaki looked at her and then the phone.

"Oh…. Why are you so quiet all of a sudden mister? Surprised?" The voice on the other line said and it was the same thing that Haruhi was saying on her banana phone. Tamaki then tried to reach for something on the drawer beside him and as he opened the drawer and dropped the utensils inside it on the floor he can hear the same thing on the other side of the line.

"So what now Tamaki?" the voice on the other line said and so did Haruhi who was a couple of steps away from him. Tamaki returned the receiver on the phone and moved away from Haruhi.

"What are you? What do you want? What kind of trick was that?" Tamaki asked, both scared and confused.

"That was no trick… just some ability that proved to come in handy…now Tamaki still want to kick me out?" Haruhi said and was giving him his cutest smile.

"No! Jeezz…. I must be dreaming! It's one of those vivid dreams where everything seems real… I've gotta wake up anytime now…" he said out loud.

"You're funny you know that? You're already awake" Haruhi said taking a step towards him and was attempting to take hold of his hand. He moved his hand away successfully on the first time but on the second time Haruhi caught it and he suddenly stopped moving and everything around him felt like it was spinning around fast and then slowly and slowly everything slowed down and he seemed to be somewhere else.

"What the? I'm in the apartment I shared with her…" He said as he walked slowly around the high end, fully furnished apartment he used to share with his ex-fiancé.

"Hhhmmm… looks like you know the place pretty well" Haruhi said as she tapped his shoulders. He moved away from her.

"You! How? What? Oh my… I think I've gone mad" Tamaki said as he leaned on the wall but it seemed like he went through it instead. He fell into the next room and landed on his back but it didn't seem to hurt one bit.

He slowly got up and the first thing he saw on the room was his ex- fiancé. She was on the bed with the other man, the man she chose to be with. The two of them have huge smiles on their faces and she was even giggling as they made out on the same bed they used before when he was still with her.

He realized then that it seem as if the two doesn't see him. _"So am I a ghost now?"_ he thought. Pushing that question aside he clenched his fist and groaned in anger. It just disgusted him. A tear fell down his eye as he remembered how devoted he was to her. She seemed to have moved on extra quickly from everything. He was about to take another step forward when something grabbed him from behind, he went through the wall again. He looked down and saw two thin arms wrapped around his waist, then the room started spinning around again.

"That's enough for now, you've had enough" Haruhi said gently trying to comfort Tamaki. "I'm sorry I had to bring you there." She said resting her head on his back. He didn't move a muscle.

_"She brought me there…. She just made the world go woosh…. And oh my…. What is she?"_ he thought to himself. He closed his eyes and the next thing he knew when he opened them the two of them were back on the kitchen. Haruhi let go of him and stood in front of him.

"I'm sorry but I had to make you believe me and make you stop trying to kick me out of here. I really can't tell you all the details about me, my existence and where I'm from, because I swore on an oath that I'd never reveal those things…. Anyway It won't be hard really. Just let me stick around and I'll help you out with things. I know that what we saw a while ago is just one of your current dilemmas and I'm aware that there's more and so please…. Let me help you… If you let me help you then I swear I'd be out of your hair in no time. Please let me complete my assignment" Haruhi explained.

"That's enough…. I really don't know what to think right now. I… I just…. I'm sorry…. This is just too much for me to grasp…. I really would want you to stay out of my life cause it's none of your business. You look like you have many more tricks up your sleeve so I won't kick you out of the house but don't expect me to work with you. Now if you'd excuse me" Tamaki said in a cold voice and he rushed off to his room.

Well… at least I got him to let me stick around, that's not bad for starters but I have to get him working with me soon…" She said then she turned around and looked at the dining room which was a mess. "Now I shall clean things up" She said with a positive smile on her face.

In his room Tamaki just dropped on the floor and stared out into nothing. He felt so lonely, so alone, so empty. It seemed as if there was a black hole in his heart slowly sucking him in into its infinite abyss. He then crawled to his bed and closed his eyes trying to absorb everything that just happened. Slowly vivid memories came flooding into his mind.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

_The year was like one hell of a bad roller coaster ride for him. A day before last year's Christmas day his mother died and he wasn't on her bedside at the moment because he was busy working with his dad. The last words of his mother were, "Please tell Tamaki I love him and I'll watch over him" after saying these words she smiled, one last beatific smile and then she grandmother didn't really cared about his mother's death and that pained him. At the funeral he felt like dying too but he tried his best to pull himself together and be strong for his mother._

_When the New Year started his grandmother fell badly ill and so more work was thrown to him and she pressured him to do better and be the best and be the next head of the family. His life became automatic, he felt like a robot programmed to do only the tasks that he was programmed to do. He barely saw his friends and he can't even manage to take calls from them most of the time._

_The previous year he was engaged to a woman who he has been going out with for like half a year already. He met the woman in one of the parties thrown by his grandmother. His grandmother approved of the woman and encouraged him to pursue her. He slowly learned to love the woman, despite the fact that he wasn't really into settling down yet or anything. She was gorgeous anyway and is a modern type of woman, one that doesn't really needed taking care off. Everyone in his family was overjoyed when they learnt that he has asked the woman's hand in marriage, his grandmother especially. The woman was of an elite family who owned a multinational company._

_He would always find time for her and would give his 140% to make her happy. He would take her to luxurious dates and they would even go and travel abroad when he has the time but he was blind and stupid._

_Early this year he noticed that the woman seemed to be quite cold to him and would spend less time with him compared before when the woman always cling on to him. He would usually call her and ask her how she is but she'll get angry for him being nosy. When the two of them meet 70% of their time would be on arguing. He didn't like to argue especially with women so he'd always end up having to listen to an hour of whining and complaints. His relationship with the woman slowly crumbled and soon enough there was no longer any affection between them, the kisses were cold and the words became honestly did fell for the woman though and so it was a real pain on his part. He thought she was the one._

_Along with this bad luck in his relationship, the new friends he made in the corporate world turned out to be complete users and liars. Most of them are from families that they work and deal with and his intention towards them was good but they just stick around with him because they had to make sure that they won't have problems in getting deals approved with him. He found out their lies the hard way, he heard them back stabbing him one evening in a pub where he goes to every now and then. The old rumors about him being a son out of wedlock spread like wildfire once more and this time they even bashed his mother which was unacceptable for him. Getting into the high ranks sure is hard especially for him._

_Every now and then he'd get a call from his trusted friend Kyoya and he'd spill all his pains to him. He'd usually wish that he can be with his real friends once more and just spend time with them doing crazy things like they used too but he can't. They too have things they have to do and their schedules would barely match each other. Lately, as his grandma's condition worsened, other members of the family who also have their eyes on getting some shares and a high position in their company surfaced. Most of them would want to challenge him and be the next head of the family._

_If it was just him he doesn't really care much for being the next head of the family but he had to, for his father and his mother. His uncles and aunties and even his cousins would subtly bully him and some of them would be outwardly rude to him, he's not that accepted by everyone yet after all. Most of them hated his guts and would say that all he is thinking is himself when he makes decisions for the company and the family, since he was given some power by his father to do some crucial decisions for both the company and the family. His decision to kick out family members who are just leeching in the company and not really doing their job is probably what made him enemy number one in their family._

_3 months ago his grandmother died and she told him before she died that he should marry his fiancé because she would be the only woman she would approve of and that he should try his best to prove to everyone that he is the rightful next head of the family. A pretty weird thing to say to one's grandchild before dying but that was how the old lady was, even in her last breath she was thinking of the welfare of the family._

_Just a week after his grandmother's funeral, he caught his fiancé in their bed doing another man, the man happened to be his cousin who was managing their chain of restaurants. This cousin of his is one of those in the family he thought he can trust but turns out he was another Judas. His fiancé was the one who acted like she was not to blame when they decided to talk things over. He told her how much he hated her and the woman laughed at him telling him that he is to blame for her infidelity._

_She told him that he was no longer spending enough time with her and that she didn't really love him anyway. She told him that she stuck around that long because it feels good to be seen by a rich, influential eye candy like him. She told him that she'd been screwing his cousin for months already and that she found out that she was pregnant with his baby couple of months after their engagement but she had an abortion because she doesn't want to be a mother. What she told him made him feel sick to the gut._

_After the all-out confession time and exchange of painful words they parted ways. He would shed a tear every now and then when he would remember that he could have almost had a child. He worked himself to death every day. This was when he picked up the bad habit of drinking hard liquor in the morning, in lunch time and before going to bed. He came to a point when he realized that he should be tougher and just like in a click he turned his upbeat and warm self into a cold monster._

_His friends then got a chance to visit him. All of them found a time and went to visit him asking him to spend some time with them but he declined and said no to all their suggestions. They tried to do crazy stuff to make him have fun and he ended up bursting in anger to them telling them to just leave him alone because he's got millions of things to do and has no time for stupid stuff. Of course his friends got angry with him. The twins walked out first, then his sweets and bunny loving friend cried and walked out after telling him that he became a monster of course the cold and stoic friend of his followed the weeping one and finally his friend who seemed to always keep his cool under almost any pressure punched him and walked away telling him that they won't bother him then ever again if that's his wish._

_He remembered the searing pain in his right cheek but he wouldn't forget the extreme sadness and pain he felt in his heart as he sat in the floor of his dark office, alone, with no one to turn too. He started crying like he never did before, he ended up laying on the floor calling for his mother and asking her what happened to him. He was lost._

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

Tamaki then slowly opened his eyes. His pillow seemed damp. He must have fallen asleep crying again. He laughed a bit at himself for acting like a sissy girl but he guess that was how he really was to begin with. He slowly got up and pulled out a bottle of vodka from the mini bar in his room and got a glass and poured himself some drink. The drink made his insides feel warm for a moment but soon his cold self would engulf the warmness and he'd be freezing ones more.

* * *

**Note: **_I made Tamaki an alcoholic hahaha well what made me turn him into one is a friend of mine who reminded me a lot of Tamaki. *minus the super rich part and the half french* He sort of depends on alcohol when his down but he bounces back up pretty quickly... Anyway... that was a very random sharing.. hahaha_

_Please Leave A Review! I really love to hear from my readers :))_


	3. Vivaldi

III

"I wonder what happened to him…" Haruhi asked herself as she made her way upstairs. The whole place felt so sad and cold with only her around. Tamaki hasn't gone out of his room for almost a day now. Haruhi went to check on him a couple of times since yesterday but he would shout from the other side of the door and tell her to bug off but she can't stand it any longer.

"You're going to talk to me this time Tamaki!" Haruhi exclaimed as she exhaled then knocked enthusiastically on his door.

"Master Tamaki! Come out now! I've made delicious dinner for you!" Haruhi exclaimed. She listened closely and there was no response.

"Hey Tamaki! Come on… I'm sorry about yesterday! At least talk to me or say something even if its 'Get lost!' or something" Haruhi said placing her ear on the door.

_"Not a movement from inside…. Oh no…. could he be alright?"_ Haruhi thought then she placed both her hand on the knob and concentrated on it and then the lock opened up and the door flew open.

"Oh no! TAMAKI!" Haruhi exclaimed as she ran towards Tamaki who was lying on the floor beside his bed. She knelt beside him and placed his head to her lap.

"Hey! Hey wake up!Oh no you're burning up!" She exclaimed as her skin touched his. She stood up and tried her best, with all her strength to put him back on his bed. Once half his body was on the bed, Tamaki's eyes opened slowly.

"What are you… doing here? Get out of my room!" He said weakly, his eyes half open.

"Jeezz… quit it! Your breath smells bad! Oh I see! You've finished that whole bottle of Vodka!" Haruhi exclaimed as she noticed the empty bottle on his bed. Tamaki slowly positioned himself on his bed and groaned.

"My head feels like it's going to split in two…" he groaned. He shifted on his bed couple of times and grabbed a pillow and placed it over his head.

Haruhi went to his bathroom and grabbed something that can be used as a basin, filled it with lukewarm water and grabbed a small towel. She also grabbed a medicine box in a cabinet near the sink.

When she got back she placed everything on his bedside table and she took the pillow over his head away.

"What are you doing?! Give that back!" Tamaki protested.

"Helping you" Haruhi placed the wet towel on his forehead.

"Hey stop… I don't need.." He pouted.

"You don't need me to take care of you? Look at yourself in the mirror before you say that" Haruhi said as she took the towel and wiped it over his face gently. It sort of woke him up a bit. Haruhi soaked it in the water again and placed it again on his forehead. She then grabbed the medicine box and looked for some medicine for fever and headache.

"Oh here we go" She took a capsule out. She stood up and grabbed a glass from the mini bar and filled it with water. She went back and sat on his bed with the glass of water and capsule in hand.

"Can you sit up a bit? You'll have to drink this" Haruhi said.

" No…. you make me drink it" Tamaki said with a smirk on his face.

"And just what do you mean by that?!" she said with furrowed brows.

"I don't think I would be able to sit up now so why don't you make me drink that with your mouth?" he really enjoyed the look on Haruhi's face.

"You're already sick and you still have the guts to say those things…" Haruhi said getting a bit pissed. She then pinched his side making him sit up in pain a matter of seconds.

"OUCCHHH! What did you do that for?" Tamaki whined then before he can close his mouth Haruhi stuck the capsule into his pie hole and forced the glass of water into his mouth, spilling some of it on his clothes.

"Now that's just rude, I could have drowned you… you…" He tried to say as he swallowed the capsule and the water in his mouth.

"Stop calling me you! I told you my name! At least call me by it and I'm not the one who's rude it is you! Lucky for you I have no choice but to stick around with you and help you… if you're always like this no wonder why you're alone!" Haruhi exclaimed as she stood up. Tamaki felt a pang in his heart after hearing her words. He laid back down his bed and smiled a bitter smile.

"I know… I'm alone…. You too can leave if you can't put up with me. I don't want you to feel forced to help me…. Why don't you just leave…. Just tell me the goal of your assignment and I'll get it done for you and then you can leave…. I don't want to make people or whatever you are, feel like I'm holding them back and forcing them to stay in my life…." Tamaki said bitterly.

Haruhi didn't say anything. She returned the medicine box to the bathroom. She then took out some clothes from his cabinet and placed it on the end of his bed. She took the small towel from his head and soaked it in the water. She then slowly pulled his sweater up and wiped his abdomen with the small towel which made Tamaki sit up immediately and flushed bright pink.

"What the hell are you doing!?" He asked but there was no response from Haruhi. Her face seemed to be blank of any emotion at the moment.

"Ok I get it…. You're trying to give me a sponge bath to keep my temperature down." He said as he took the small towel from her hand. He slowly stood up and made his way to the bathroom.

"I'd just take a quick hot bath, I guess that would make me feel better" He said as he went in the bathroom.

"_I might have been too harsh on her…_" He thought as he threw his clothes on the laundry basket.

After the bath he did felt better although he is aware that he may still have some fever and his head is still pulsing every now and then. He went out of the bathroom expecting that she was no longer around but she was still there and his bedroom was all tidied up. On his bedside table was a bowl of soup and bread. She was sitting on his bed and she looked up at him and smiled. He felt quite confused. It was as if just moments ago that her face was blank with emotion and now she looked happy to see him.

"Wow… you're a persistent one aren't you? Still here… oh well…. Whatever." He said as he sat on his bed and took the bowl of soup and the bread and started eating. "_Wow this is great!_" He thought.

"I'd be downstairs if you need anything. Please rest you'll need it" Haruhi said with a smile and then she left the room.

_"She's really weird…. But having her around makes me feel… hmmmm… how can I put it in words…. Hmmm…. She makes me feel warm…"_ he thought to himself as he finished his food. After eating he decided to grab a book to read for a while but even before he can finish a page his eyes closed on their own and he drifted to sleep.

Tamaki woke up feeling a lot better than he did earlier. He looked outside his window and it looks like it's already evening. He can feel his stomach protest and whine in hunger. He got up and decided to go down and grab something to eat.

_"I wonder what she's doing on her own?"_ Tamaki thought. He slowly made his way down stairs and into the kitchen. It seemed like he was just in time for dinner.

"Oh hey good thing you're up already! You've slept for 10 hours straight but I hope you're feeling better. Anyway, I took the liberty of changing your clothes and taking your temperature while you were asleep. Hahaha you know you were actually calling me your mom as I was changing your clothes…. She must have done that to you too when you were sick….. anyway I bet you're feeling better now." Haruhi said as she placed some food on the table.

"HEY! WHY'D YOU GO TO MY ROOM WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! AND HOW DARE YOU HARRASS ME WHILE I SLEEP! THAT'S TAKING ADVANTAGE OF ME!" Tamaki exclaimed, his face was so red, as he looked down his clothes and realized that he was wearing something different from the ones he wore before he went to sleep.

"Come on… what's there to see anyway…. And besides you were dripping with sweat and keeping on soaked clothes would make you sick…." Haruhi explained sitting right across Tamaki.

Tamaki didn't say another word and started eating his food. "Oh my! This lasagna is awesome!" He said as he dug into his plate. There were sparkles in his eyes as he ate.

"I feel so glad that you liked it, here, I thought you love drinking and so I picked this out from your cellar some red wine." Haruhi said as she poured him some drink. Tamaki took a sip from his cup and closed his eyes as if to feel and taste the playing flavors of the wine in his mouth. Then he stopped eating and looked at Haruhi.

"hhhmmm… What is there any problem?" Haruhi asked feeling quite conscious that he was staring at her.

"Well nothing really… it's just that…. Haruhi…. Thanks" He said smiling abit.

"WHAT? WHAT DID YOU JUST SAID?!" Haruhi exclaimed as she stood up her seat unable to believe what she just heard.

"I said Thank you Haruhi" Tamaki said blushing a bit.

"OH MY! YOU CALLED ME BY MY NAME! FINALLY!" She said jumping of her feet in happiness.

"Just sit down and eat will you… it's no big deal" Tamaki said and he returned to eating his food. For a while they were quite but Tamaki spoke.

"My mother…. She also used to cook all the time. She took good care of me. She would never leave my side especially when I'm sick and she would sing to me… Haruhi I'm sorry…. I'm sorry for how I treated you earlier… I'm not really…. You know… grumpy and all… it's not me at all but lately I seem to have forgotten the real me… I'm sure if my mother sees me right now she'd be very disappointed." Tamaki said with a bitter smile. He felt an urge to open up with Haruhi all of a sudden and saying these things lifted a bit of the weight that he has been carrying around for a while. Haruhi reached for his hand and place hers over his. He looked up at her and looking into her big gentle brown eyes he felt at ease.

"Hey, that's what I'm here for Tamaki…. We'll figure something out and we'll make your mother proud of you." Haruhi said and smiled.

After dinner he decided to bring Haruhi into one of the rooms that he have forgotten to visit for years now.

"Wow! A grand piano!" Haruhi exclaimed running her fingers over the keys after Tamaki removed the white cloth covering it.

"Looks like they took good care of it. Anyway, I felt like playing something tonight. I've not returned to this room for years now." He said as he took a sit in front of the piano and exercised his fingers a bit. Haruhi pulled a chair and sat near Tamaki.

Tamaki started playing, Haruhi closed her eyes to feel and take in every note that comes out of the piano. It felt like there was something magical happening in the room, she felt all dreamy and when she opened her eyes to look at Tamaki her heart sunk.

_"He looks so sincere as he plays… it almost feels like his music is interacting with me… and that small smile on his lips…"_ Haruhi thought and before she knew it the song came to an end.

"That was… that was wonderful Tamaki! What was that called?" Haruhi said

"The piece? Oh it's Vivaldi's "l'inverna", I thought it would be fitting and Thanks! It has been a while since I felt like this as I play the piano you know."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well… I've always played the piano when I have a spare time, it was a diversion from the daily craziness in my life but every time I play it, there is this void in the melody. It doesn't sound so good to me even if the listeners would tell me it's amazing."

"Probably, because you haven't played sincerely …. I mean the way you played right now… it felt so sincere as if you are trying to say something….oh well… I'm no expert in these things so…" Haruhi said then Tamaki laughed. Haruhi was surprised to see him laugh like that.

"Oh my dear… If only you can see how cute you are when you try to encourage me…" Tamaki said looking straight at Haruhi.

"I'm glad that you're not trying to push me out of here now…" Haruhi said giving out a small laugh.

"You make me feel warm that's why and you also somehow make me want to open up…. Haruhi… you're name sounds warm and so I guess you'll be my sun in this cold winter.." Tamaki said smiling at Haruhi. Haruhi blushed a bit without her noticing it. "He look so beautiful when he smiles" she thought to herself then she stood up and placed a hand on the piano.

"So…. Are you going to let me help you now?"

"Hhhhmmm well…. Sure… what choice do I have right… It's not like I'm gonna get rid of you if I don't let you help me. Haha haha just kidding… anyway … how should we do this? Is there some sort of to do list or something?"

"YEHEY! You're finally accepting my help…. Well for starters I want to tell you that you don't have to worry about having to tell me your story. It sucks you know when people ask you to retell a painful story or experience… but as I told you already I know everything there is to know about your situation. So now tell me would you trust me?" Haruhi asked putting a hand over Tamaki's shoulder.

"Yes… sure why not" Tamaki replied half-heartedly. "Now I have to give her my trust… I barely know her but oh well." He thought.

"I know you barely know me and all but it's part of the routine. I have to ensure that you can trust me first you know" Haruhi said her hands still on his shoulder

"Come on that's ridiculous. You can't just give trust away. Trust is built over time." Tamaki said. _"and I'm afraid to trust someone instantly again like I did before and have that trust betrayed…"_ Tamaki thought.

"I know that before you've been betrayed but you see don't worry the approval you gave me although halfhearted would do. Trust is built that's true and so one of the things we shall accomplish is to get you back with your friends who gave you their trust before and to whom you trusted, probably even with your life. Also I realized that there's this thing with love. Hhhmmm well with that one let's see what we can do along the way. Then there is getting back your self-confidence, we have to teach you how to sieve through the things that people tell you. You shall always learn how to recognize a constructive criticism and a destructive one. We shall also piece you back to your old jolly, positive and princely personality. " Haruhi said smiling at him.

"That sounds like a lot of things to fix…. Do you find me that broken? Anyway… so you think I'm the princely type?" Tamaki said with his handsome smile.

"Jeezz… that's how the ladies identify you… and also I don't find you broken… you're just twisted" She said and laughed.

_"She's so cute when she laugh"_ Tamaki thought then Haruhi removed her hands immediately from his shoulder and turned hot red.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Tamaki asked surprised with the sudden reaction from Haruhi.

"You thought I'm cute…. That's so nice of you but…. Really…" Haruhi said feeling a bit shy.

"WHAT?! DID YOU JUST READ MY THOUGHTS?!" He exclaimed.

"I didn't mean too… hahaha you see it's an ability… but you see I can't read every thought I just get the gist of it….you see it is so that I can make sure that you won't lie to me or yourself in the process because if you do then me helping you won't be a success…" Haruhi explained.

"That's unfair… and that's privacy of my thoughts…" Tamaki insisted.

"Well, I only know what you're thinking when I'm touching you… so you're safe as long as I'm not laying a hand on you. Anyway we start tomorrow…" Haruhi reminded

"Good night Tamaki" she said as she left the room.

Tamaki was left in the room alone with a smile on his face. _"I can't seem to stay angry with her… and she really makes me feel good…Good night Haruhi"_ He thought as he walked towards the window and looked out the forest outside.

When Tamaki got back to his room he walked towards his mini-bar and was about to pour himself some drink but then he thought twice about it and placed the liquor back to the cabinet then he walked towards his bed and sat on its edge. He listened and realized how quiet the place was. He thought that maybe if Haruhi didn't popped out that night then his entire stay in the villa for the winter would be like hell.

He run a hand through his hair and smiled. In his head he tried to re-live the time when he would go up to the villa with his friends. They would always think of ways on how to make the place warm despite the winter. He then grabbed the book he was reading earlier and started reading, but he can't seem to focus. He decided then to just lay down his bed and stare at the ceiling, slowly it felt as if he was racked to sleep and soon he slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Note:**_HELLO THERE GUYS! I would like to extend my deepest thanks to everyone who have read this FanFic. Please do Review, I would love to know what you guys would have to say!_


End file.
